For the fabrication of storage apparatus and switching elements, as, for example, bistable remanent reed relays, materials are required which have a coercive force H.sub.c of 20 to 80 Amperes per centimeter, a remanence ratio J.sub.r /J.sub.s of at least 0.80, as well as a remanence flux density B.sub.r = J.sub.r of at least 1.2 Tesla, and which are, in addition, distinguished by their good sealability in suitable glasses. These materials, furthermore, should still be conveniently deformable in a hard state, and should exhibit a relatively high elasticity under magnetically favorable conditions. In addition, they should have a relatively low saturation magnetostriction .lambda. s.
In order to meet these magnetic, thermo-mechanical, and related technological needs, the use of magnetic semi-hard alloys has been proposed, such as a cobalt-iron-nickel-niobium-alloy, which, additionally, can contain at least one metal from the group tantalum, titanium, vanadium, zirconium, molybdenum, chromium, and tungsten (German "Auslegeschrift" No. 2,244,925). In this alloy, the weight ratio of cobalt to iron is in the range from 3 : 2 to 1 : 2, the weight ratio of nickel to iron is in the range from 1 : 1 to 1 : 3, and the portion of niobium, or of niobium plus an additional metal, is 1 to 5 weight percent. For the use contemplated, this alloy is hardened at 600.degree. to 900.degree. C, and subsequently cold deformed by at least 75% with intermediate annealings at temperatures of at least 600.degree. C. Note: 1 Ampere per centimeter 1.256 Oerstedt, and 1 Telsa 1 Volt-sec. per square meter 10,000 Gauss.
However, such cobalt-iron-nickel-niobium-alloy only poorly satisfied the need for a high metal-glass-adhesive strength which bond strength constitutes a significant prerequisite for good sealability. A further disadvantage is that this alloy requires the presence of niobium which is a relatively expensive metal, whose melting point is nearly 1000.degree. C over that of the remaining alloy components.
Thus, there is needed a niobium-free alloy, which satisfies the needs indicated above for materials useful in storage apparatus and circuit (switching) elements both from a magnetic as well as from mechanical and related technological viewpoints.